


Art done at some point for Kingmakers

by varupikusu



Series: Kingmakers [3]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Not a fic, also some descriptions and explanations, concept art for the fic basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varupikusu/pseuds/varupikusu
Summary: Some art that I have done to help myself write out the series so far. Will be posting ones related to the sequel for now since there may be more new designs being made there. Old concept art will also be updated and posted eventually.
Series: Kingmakers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063217
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This isn't a fic, I'm simply posting art that's also on the nnk2austuffs tumblr for convenience. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Naverre in WR:OM

Considering the three month skip in between fics, I thought I probably wanted to get this boy better clothes. His palette is more on pinks and greys, and the pink can be seen for the shirt. The locket has been preserved very well for the very long time he'd been alive, and there's a faded family photo within. (He still isn't taking care of himself properly though, thus the rather haggard look.)

The staff, called the Magituner in the fic, is a prototype from Broadleaf and holds some prisms to assisting in directing the magic; it being metal is also quite helpful in case something needs a big smack. Like machines. That's been used for that purpose before Naverre got it, most likely.


	3. Tani in WR:OM

Considering that I made her Minister of Air Forces in the first fic, I thought I might just apply the whole aviator look for her as well! I had to look up a lot of aviator suits in the end. However, she hasn't disposed of her sky pirate roots entirely, so I kept the necklace, a bracelet, and added the sky pirate diamond-like pattern on one side of her cap.

The spear isn't what she wields proper, I'm just filling it in for the sake of it.


End file.
